Forbidden
by I'm So Dead
Summary: *This was a response to Wicked Winter's Fma challenge.* Sin full of lust, utterly forbidden and Roy couldn't help himself when Ed gives him that little wicked smile. RoyxEd pairing EXPLICIT!


**Forbidden **

**By: Villainess Foul**

**

* * *

**

**_WARNING!: _**_EXPLICIT sexual content is in this story! I strongly advise that if you are not eighteen years or older PLEASE DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE! fair warning has been given and anything that happens now is at your OWN risk._

_

* * *

_

They were all over each other again.

It didn't matter how much they fought, how much they pretend nothing was going on, every Sunday was the same. He would come barging in, eyes blazing like the flames he controls startling the blond before brutally shoving him against the wall, attacking his mouth with such a ferocious passion it would steal his breath away.

Colonel Roy Mustang was in deep shit.

But with an squirming, moaning little blond underneath him...he didn't give a fuck.

They broke apart for only a moment, gazing steadily in each others eyes lust swarming in dark golden hues as before a wickedly sexy smile..._too sexy in Roy's opinion_... spread across a pale white face. It was incredibly coy...and Roy couldn't help but be instantly hard at the image before him.

Oh, Roy knew what they were doing was wrong...so incredibly wrong. That being caught like this would cost them both their jobs, that Roy would most likely end up in jail...looking down at the beautiful sight before him, He came to a startling realization.

He was in _love_. And not with just any one but with _Full Metal._

Little fifteen year old Edward Elric.

The only thoughts racing through his mind as he captured the blonds lips again were _'Fuck it, I'm going to hell anyway.' _

Clothes were flying, skin was touching skin and soon they found themselves on Ed's bed, somehow Ed managed to get on top that same wicked grin on his face as he leaned down soft pink tongue darting out, licking Roy's collar bone, causing the older man to gasp. Ed feeling quite pleased did it again however this time he made sure to lick from the man's collar bone, to his nipple, and down toward his pelvis leaving a hot trail of kisses behind.

Where Ed went next nearly left Roy breathless, his head spinning in ecstasy. Oh it felt so wrong...so wrong it was right.

Moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, Roy was in heaven, and when the boy looked up at him with those big golden eyes licking his lips, Roy was sure he was going to cum.

With out so much as a warning Roy growled as he grabbed the young man by the hips and flipping them over so he was on top. Ed merely grinned as he stole a soft sensual kiss. A kiss filled with promises and feelings that no mere words could express.

Ed grasped Roy firmly in his hand as he guided him to his entrance, his own manhood throbbing painfully. He moaned as he felt Roy filling him up, rocking against him.

The sex became rough, panting, withering, two sweat slicked bodies sliding against each other. The climax was quick, as they both came together in a way that Roy was sure he was seeing stars. Collapsing on top of the blond he rolled over,and pulled the young frame against him as he engulfed the boy in his arms.

Snuggling the words hung thick in the air _'I love you.' _

The sound of footsteps started them and soon the door swung open to reveal none other than Hawkeye clearly intent on saying something until she caught sight of the two, utterly speechless and eyes wide in panic Hawkeye did the only thing she could she turn around and walked away as quickly as her legs could carry.

Roy and Ed looked at each other and Roy offered an assuring smile, Ed returned the smile as he snuggled back into the mans arm.

_'Oh well,' _Roy thought still grinning like a fool _'At least I have you, Full Metal. Hell and high water.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This was just a little ditty written for _Wicked Winter's FMA Challenge! _ I hope it lived up to her expectations. :D It ended up being shorter than what I would have liked, but Meh shit happens. **

**Anywhoo R+R Flames are welcomed. :)**


End file.
